


You need to go

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: After Patterson loses a tooth, she refuses to go to the dentist.





	You need to go

"Here, Patterson," Jane said, handing the blond a piece of gauze. "Thankth," she said, putting the gauze in her mouth. She had finally been let out in the field, and had promptly gotten a tooth knocked out. It was one of her front teeth, too. Soon, Tasha came into the office carrying a glass of milk. "Put the tooth in here," Tasha said. Patterson did as she was told and dropped the tooth into the milk. A few minutes later, Weller came in. "You ok?" He asked her. "I think tho," she said, lisping. She frowned at her lisp. "We need to get you to a dentist," Weller said, looking at her mouth. "No!" She responded immediately. Weller looked puzzled "Why not?" He asked. Patterson and the other girls exchanged looks. "It remindth me of him," Patterson said sadly. Realization flooded Kurt's face. Him being Borden, her ex-boyfriend who kidnapped her, tortured her, and planted a bug in her tooth. She had had to have the tooth pulled. It would make sense that she wouldn't want to go to the dentist. "Patterson, I know it's hard, but you need to get that tooth fixed." Kurt said in his "disciplining a hurt child" voice. "What if I don't want the tooth fixed?" She said stubbornly. "Then you'll look even more like an eight year old," Tasha said jokingly. "I like my youthful glow," she said, crossing her arms. "You'll also probably have a lisp forever," Reade pointed out. Patterson scowled. Jane walked over to the young woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "We know it's tough," She said, "but we need to do what's best for you, even if you don't want it." Patterson sighed, defeated. "Okay," she said, "but if there is an option to put me under, you have to say yes." Kurt was confused by her reasoning, but went along anyway, as to get Patterson help.   
A few hours later, Patterson had all of her teeth back in her head. It had taken a while, with a few breaks for crying, but she had pulled through. She was now laying in the backseat with Jane, who was going to take care of her for a while. Kurt looked at them, cuddled up, Patterson asleep in Jane's arms and smiled. She was already a great wife, and would undoubtedly make a great mom.


End file.
